


Reunion

by gxldenskyes



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: It’s nice to just relax with your old neighbour you used to fight aliens with.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Reunion

Sarah Jane smiled as she walked past a wedding guest, holding her glass of champagne. She headed outside into the garden of the grand home she was at. It was Chrissie and Ivan's wedding and although she was having a good time, Sarah Jane need some fresh air and time to herself. She sat on the steps to the garden, taking a sip of her champagne before setting the glass at her side on the step. The summer night breeze felt nice on her skin and she sighed with content.

She looked up at the starry sky above her and thought of all the adventures she had experienced. It had been so long since those days but she could not be more grateful for them. They gave her so much, most importantly her son, Luke. Sarah Jane looked back to look into the wide windows of the hall to watch her son. She could see Maria and Clyde trying to teach him some dance moves but it was hopeless. Sarah Jane chuckled, she wouldn't want her son the other way. As she turned back, another gentle breeze blew past her. Sarah Jane closed her eyes, taking in breeze and the sound of muffled music from the wedding reception.

Sarah Jane sat for a minute with her eyes shut until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was Luke but when she opened her eyes and looked up, she was pleasantly surprised to see Alan Jackson standing there. He looked very dapper in his tuxedo though she knew he was more of a 't-shirt and jeans kind of guy'. Alan and Maria had come back from America for Chrissie's wedding a couple of nights before and were staying for two more weeks. Sarah Jane couldn't deny that she was very happy they were home.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Alan smiled, "You mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." Sarah Jane offered him a space on the step before chuckling.

Alan sat down next to her, sighing as he looked over the garden. He leant forward, his hands draped over his thighs.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" Alan turned to her.

"It is." Sarah Jane nodded, "I need to hire their gardener."

Alan chuckled.

"I've had no time for the garden in Washington," Alan explained, "It's like a football field rather than a family garden."

Sarah Jane laughed, taking another sip of her champagne. Alan looked back to the hall over her shoulder, a chuckle eliciting from his lips.

"Maria and Clyde are getting nowhere teaching Luke how to dance." Alan laughed.

"Oh, I know." Sarah Jane replied, looking back, "I wish I could help him a little but I'm a hopeless dancer."

"Oh, I doubt that!" Alan shook his head.

"Honestly." Sarah Jane chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender, "I have two left feet."

"I don't believe you." Alan turned to her, "You owe me a dance and I bet you'll be better at cutting a rug than anyone here."

"It's a deal but you won't be happy when you're lying on the floor after you've been tripped up by me." Sarah Jane shook his hand, sealing their deal.

"Well, it could be worse," Alan shrugged, "At least I'm not getting tripped up whilst chasing after Slitheen."

Sarah Jane laughed, bumping her shoulder gently into his. Alan watched as she sat up a little, adjusting the fabric of her dress. He remembered seeing her earlier that day in the fool length black dress with long sleeves and a slight plunging neckline. She wore black open toe stilettos and it was somehow surprising seeing her dressed like this. But she looked amazing. Alan always thought Sarah Jane was a stunning woman and today really sold it to him. It was just a shame he had to go to America so soon when he started fancying his neighbour from cross the road.

"I like that dress." Alan gave her a gentle nudge, a slight cheeky grin on his face.

"You do?" Sarah Jane looked down at the dress, brushing off the skirt a little, "It's a bit old if I'm going to be honest. From the seventies." She chuckled before looking back at him. She shrugged, "I don't go to many weddings."

"You look lovely, Sarah Jane." Alan smiled. He really meant it.

"You do too." Sarah Jane replied. She meant it too. She hoped that the darkness hid her blushing cheeks from the younger man.

Another breeze blew past them but now, it was colder. Alan noticed her shiver slightly and he could tell she was trying to hide it. He decided to take off his suit jacket, going to drape it over her shoulders.

"Here." Alan offered the suit jacket, "It's starting to get chilly."

"Oh, I'm okay." Sarah Jane said, "I'm not cold."

"Just take the jacket." Alan smiled, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Sarah Jane smiled, her fingers holding the lapels.

"Anytime." He winked to her.

Sarah Jane took another sip of her champagne, feeling her cheeks burn up more. She always had found Alan attractive but she never thought of anything more than that. She turned to look at him, admiring his strong profile as he looked out to the garden.

"You know," Alan began, "As much as I love Washington," He turned to Sarah Jane, "I do miss being home and chasing after aliens."

"Well, you're still chasing aliens back in America." Sarah Jane replied, "I mean the Berserker and Maria told me about other aliens too."

"It isn't the same though, is it?" Alan looked at her.

Sarah Jane chuckled, bumping her shoulder against his gently.

"Maria said the same thing." Sarah Jane nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me." Alan replied. They laughed, "Do you remember when the spud guy appeared and Chrissie came in, kicking and screaming?" Alan laughed, "What was he? A Sontaran?"

"Yeah." Sarah Jane nodded as she laughed, "A Sontaran. Nasty bunch." She turned to him, "It was very brave of her to do what she did. You know she remembers it?"

"She does?" Alan's face dropped, "She hasn't said anything, has she?"

"No." Sarah Jane laughed, "She just told me when you left Bannerman Road but she said she wouldn't say anything."

"That's a relief." Alan sighed before chuckling. He sighed, taking a sip of his own champagne before turning to Sarah Jane. He rested a hand on her shoulder, "You know, it's good to see you, Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane turned to him and smiled. There was twinkle in his eye that she never saw before. She couldn't tell what it was but she could feel herself being reeled in by the longing look in Alan's eyes.

"It's good to see you too." Sarah Jane smiled.

They sat in silence for a second, admiring one another and their looks. They could feel their heads moving closer to one another and before they knew it, their lips were centimetres away from another. There was a little hesitation but soon, Sarah Jane's lips were against Alan's. He cupped her face with his large hand, his other hand holding her hand in her lap. Her other hand rested on his arm.

The kiss was gentle and loving but passionate in it's own way. Sarah Jane couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed like that. Neither could Alan. It was a lot for the both of them but they enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much.

Clyde walked back to the dance floor with a slice of the wedding cake on a paper plate. Maria tried to get Luke to dance normally but it was hopeless so she just decided to let him have fun. To be fair, it was probably good that he was at a wedding with so many people on the dance floor because as the night went on, Luke had progressed. Clyde was about to join them, taking a bite of his cake when he noticed Sarah Jane and Alan outside kissing. Wait, kissing?!

“Oh my God.” Clyde said, dropping his slice onto the paper plate he held. His eyes were wide and as Maria turned to him, she was worried there was an alien invasion en route.

“What is it?” Maria asked.

“Look outside.” Clyde pointed out the window.

Maria and Luke turned and they noticed Sarah Jane and Alan kissing. Maria gasped, covering her mouth whilst Luke frowned. If he was going to be honest, Luke was still confused by romantic relationships and didn’t really understand what was going on.

“Oh my God!” Maria exclaimed, grabbing both boys and heading over to the windows, “Is that my dad’s suit jacket she’s wearing?” They looked out the windows as they continued to kiss, “I need my camera.”

“Eww, no!” Clyde scrunched up his face, “Why do you want a photo of your dad and Sarah Jane, our best friend’s mum, taking part in... tonsil tennis?”

“Blackmail.” Maria chuckled, grabbing her little blue digital camera from her bag, “Maybe. You never know, this could be the start of a long relationship.”

“Does that mean we’ll be brother and sister now?” Luke asked. Maria and Clyde turned to him, both a little confused. Luke looked around himself, “Wait, how would that work with us living in Ealing and you living in Washington?”

Maria just laughed before taking a photo of the two outside. They watched as Sarah Jane and Alan pulled away for a moment but soon, they started to kiss again.

“Oh, wait ‘til Rani hears about this!” Clyde turned to Maria.

“I know!” Maria replied, “She’s gonna love this. We’ll need to show her tomorrow.”

“Hey, what are you three doing gawking out the window?” Chrissie asked from behind them.

The three turned to see Chrissie in her quite extravagant wedding dress and her hands on her hips. They didn’t know what Chrissie would say or do if she saw Sarah Jane and Alan outside but they couldn’t really come up with a good excuse.

“Look.” Maria grabbed her mother’s hand and pulled her over to the window.

“Is that... oh my God!” Chrissie exclaimed, “What’s your father doing kissing Suzie Q?”

“Sarah Jane!” Maria reiterated for what felt like the millionth time, “Her name is Sarah Jane!”

“I know it is, I just like to wind you up.” Chrissie nudged her daughter before laughing. She then leant forward a little as she looked out the window, “You know what, good for them. Although, I don’t think it’ll be easy for them if they want to have a long distance relationship. That’s how Tina and John split up, you know.”

“Chrissie?” Ivan shouted from a far.

“Oh, my husband is calling me.” Chrissie chuckled before going to Ivan.

“They’re getting up now.” Luke noticed.

Maria and Clyde turned back to see Sarah Jane and Alan standing up. Sarah Jane gave Alan back his suit jacket as he draped it over his forearm. He put his other arm around her, the two heading inside. Thankfully, they didn’t notice the teens at the window.

When Sarah Jane and Alan came back inside, they noticed Luke, Maria and Clyde near the window that was close to the head table. Alan hung his jacket on the back of his chair that was surprisingly next to Sarah Jane’s seat at the table closest to the head table. Sarah Jane put her empty champagne glass on the table, noticing the teens coming over to them.

“Hi, mum.” Luke walked over to her, kissing her cheek.

“Hey.” Sarah Jane smiled, “You alright? You having fun?”

“Yeah. I think I’ve learned some dance moves and we all saw you and Mr. Jackson...” Luke was about to say that he saw Sarah Jane and Alan kissing and Maria and Clyde’s eyes widened. They were about to stop him from saying anything but Luke managed to save himself, “Coming in there.” He smiled innocently, “We wondered where you were actually.”

“Oh, we were just getting some fresh air.” Alan smiled, “Don’t worry, if any aliens appeared, your mum’s in safe hands.” Alan flexed a muscle, “I’ll be able to fight them off.”

“Don’t you mean you’re in safe hands with Sarah Jane, Mr. Jackson?” Clyde joked, causing everyone to laugh.

“Very funny, Clyde.” Alan rolled his eyes before laughing too.

Clyde and Luke were standing talking to Sarah Jane whilst Alan followed Maria over to the head table where she was putting something away. Maria smiled to her father when she saw him. She noticed a slight hop in his step and she couldn’t help but chuckle. Maria actually loved the idea of Sarah Jane and her father as a couple. She always looked up to Sarah Jane as a second mum so it kind of made sense in a strange way.

“You okay, love?” Alan walked over to her, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

“Yeah, you?” Maria looked up to Alan.

“Yeah, yeah.” Alan nodded, “The first wedding I’ve been to in a while where I’ve actually enjoyed myself.”

“I can see why.” Maria smiled before kissing her dad on the cheek and breaking from his embrace. She turned to him as she walked backwards in the direction of Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde and tapped her nose with a smirk.

Alan watched as Maria got her two friends and went back to the dance floor. As they danced, Sarah Jane walked over to him. She crossed her arms, watching them with him.

“She knows.” Alan said, a little worried of who Maria was going to tell or who’s already told.

“Oh, I know.” Sarah Jane nodded, “I think they all know.”

Alan turned to Sarah Jane and they both started to laugh. They were a little embarrassedbut there wasn’t really much they could do. Alan wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close.

“You owe me that dance, you know?”

Sarah Jane laughed, burying her head in her hands before looking up to him.

“Oh, go on then.”

The two chuckled before heading to the dance floor, holding hands on the way there. They already felt the burning glares of the teens and Chrissie. Not that they cared one bit.


End file.
